


Salaud de Da Vinci !

by Drumthis



Series: Introspections [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Riario se retrouve ligoté à son arbre après que Leo lui a pris sa clef ?Saison 1 - extrapolation.
Series: Introspections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Salaud de Da Vinci !

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci a été écrit pour un jeu de drabbles sur Fanfictions.fr.

Ce salaud de Da Vinci m’a pris ma clef !

Ses deux petits chiens de compagnie m’ont ligoté à un tronc, puis, il est arrivé pour se servir de moi comme cobaye. Il m’a planté des aiguilles partout pour m’empêcher de me débattre… De l’acupuncture, il a appelé ça.

Salaud !

Je me demande bien souvent ce qu’il enseigne à ses étudiants… Le passé simple du berceau de Judas *? Les calculs de probabilité de survie à l’écartèlement ?

Sous ses airs de brave garçon se cache un tortionnaire, de ça, j’en suis certain.

Cette moitié de clef qui ouvre l’écrin céleste, elle était à moi ! 

Salaud !

Ah ! enfin quelqu’un ! « Brave dame, pourriez-vous me libérer ? »

Elle s’approche. Un peu trop près. . Elle jette au sol son sac de jute et voilà qu’elle me passe un mouchoir répugnant sur le front ! Eurk ! Personne en dehors de Rome n’a-t-il donc aucune notion de l’hygiène ?

Allez, hâtez-vous, paysanne. Il faut que je mette fin au plus vite à la fuite de l’artiste.

Ce salaud de Da Vinci.

Mais la vie rurale a son propre rythme et la vieille rombière me reluque d’un air lubrique. Elle prend son temps.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Surtout ne pas imaginer ce qu’elle pense.

Je ne me suis jamais senti plus nu, même avec mes vêtements !

Tous des impies !

Des gens qui prennent l’église pour un lieu où on lessive ses péchés, un bâtiment comme un autre, un lavoir des âmes !

Salauds de païens !

Ah, il a bonne mine, le Capitaine Général de la Sainte Église Romaine, sous son pin parasol ! Il ne manquerait plus que Da Vinci invente la photographie, tout de suite, en toute jeune Renaissance, et s’abandonne à l’idée de m’immortaliser ainsi, pitoyable et offert à toutes les convoitises qui passent !

Salaud de Da Vinci, il s’en ferait un régal ! 

Enfin, la bonne femme en a fini avec mes liens…

Mais… Pffft ! Non ! Pas ça ! Comment ose-t-elle m’embrasser ?

Zip !

Voilà. Gorge tranchée. Elle l’a bien mérité.

J’enveloppe sa gorge du vieux sac de jute troué et remets de l’ordre dans ma tenue et ma coiffure. La garde papale sera bientôt là, à ma recherche, il faut que je retrouve un peu de ma superbe.

Salaud de Da Vinci. Je te revaudrai ça ! 

* torture du Moyen-äge


End file.
